SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: CHAOTIC ARCANA
by CrystalPhoenixBlader
Summary: Receiving a message of warning of dire circumstances from the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, the heroic Sonic once again wields the blade Caliburn as he heads toward Japan to avert the upcoming crisis. Little does the blue hedgehog and his friends know, their paths are about to intertwine with the Sacred Maidens, most particularly Heart Aino and Saki Tsuzura...
1. Caliburn's Return!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, bringing in a new fanfic into the scene! And oh yeah, shouldn't forget, I do not own any of the Sonic characters or the Arcana Heart characters; the Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team & the Arcana Heart characters belong to Examu and Arc System Works. So, standby, hedgehog hero! ACTION!_

**_*SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: CHAOTIC ARCANA*_**

** _CHAPTER 1_**

** _THE ACE OF COURAGE, CALIBURN'S RETURN?!_**

_***Angel Island ~ Master Emerald Shrine***_

***Insert Theme: "Mystic Ruins" (Sonic Adventure)***

The sound of crickets echoed through the night over the shrine housing a powerful gem known as the Master Emerald; its steadfast guardian, Knuckles, a dreadlocked short nosed anthromorphic red echidna with violet eyes, white gloves with spiky indents poking out, emphasizing the knuckles, a white crescent moon shaped birthmark on his chest, and wearing red and yellow shoes with metal plates on top with green socks, stood in defense of this legendary relic from any intruders who would seek to plunder the enormous gem for their own ends. Oddly, the Master Emerald was glowing brightly as if summoning something from somewhere…

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "The Sacred Sword Caliburn ~ Meet King Arthur" (Sonic & the Black Knight)***

"Ow, I say! Wouldn't the trip from Camelot have gone a little more smoother?" the voice groaned as a small light appeared near the sacred relic of the echidnas, its last guardian, Knuckles, just happened to witness the light show.

"Alright, what's going on here?!" The red echidna pounded his spiky fists hoping to deter whoever caused this light display the way he knew how... his fists, however, his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the Emerald intact and a long sword with a golden hilt and silvery blade appear bouncing on the ground.

"That figure… it can't be! Sir Gawain, why are you here in this very place?" The sword, through some sort of magic, begins to speak to the guardian of the Master Emerald, whose face turned to utter surprise.

"_Ga.. Gawain?! _I'm not sure who you're talking about! My name's Knuckles!" Knuckles waved his hands around as he tried to get a clue of what is even going on, and if the main instigator of his problems… and arch-rival of his good pal and rival Sonic, Doctor Eggman, has any involvement in this mess he got himself into!

The sword, with its green eyes on the very guard took a sharp look at the perplexed mammal, and gasped, now realizing that the place he ended up in is no longer Camelot… not at all. "Oh… I do beg your forgiveness, sir. You see, you bear a striking resemblance to one of the Knights of the Round Table, Sir Gawain."

"..What? Me, a Knight?! You've got to be kidding! Though that WAS real nice to see you at least know my strength!" Knuckles smiled with a fanged grin while he lifted the sword out of curiosity.

"Oh! But where are my manners? I have forgotten to introduce myself! I am the Sacred Sword, Caliburn!" The talking sword properly introduced itself as Knuckles looked at the blade.

"Knuckles the Echidna! Just call me Knuckles! I guard the Master Emerald. So what brings you here, uh… 'Caliburn'?" Knuckles introduced his rugged self before asking the blade.

"I have matters to discuss about.. certain events to someone by order of Nimue, Lady of the Lake. Do you happen to know.. Sir Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"_**SONIC?!**_**"** The red echidna's dreadlocks flew upward in surprise of his pal's name mentioned by a sentient sword. "I DO know of him, but, what do you want of him?!"

"If you can bring me to Sir Sonic, I will explain more. Now, have you any way to head to where Sir Sonic would at, Sir Knuckles?" Caliburn calmly made a request to Knuckles, which got red echidna thinking for a second.

"Well, Sonic can pretty much be anywhere at the moment! However, last I checked, he said he wanted to stop by Tails' lab to check on something. I can carry you there if you wish, though my duty is with the Master Emerald." The Guardian of the Master Emerald offered, to which the sentient sword smiled.

"Very well then, Sir Knuckles, let us make haste, for time is of the utmost importance!" Caliburn implied as the red echidna jumped from the air, and, capturing air under his long dreadlocks, began to glide to South Island.

***End Theme***

_***South island ~ Tails' Workshop ~ Outside***_

***Insert Theme: "It Doesn't Matter ~ Theme of Sonic" (Sonic Adventure)***

Along the balmy shores of South Island on a bright beautiful sunrise, a blue blur raced towards his best friend's workshop. The blur itself is an anthromorphic blue hedgehog, standing at 100 cm. (3 ft., 3 in.), weighing 35 kg. (77 lbs.) having his sharp blue quills slicked downward, having a peach color on his muzzle, inner ears, and arms, which may be close to skin color, emerald green eyes, and wearing white gloves on his hands and red shoes with a single white strap bound by a golden buckle; this is Sonic the Hedgehog, the island's resident hero, renowned for his numerous exploits against the villainous Doctor Eggman. Ever since the mad doctor and his younger self were lost in time during the events of the Blue Blur's 16th birthday, the hedgehog has taken things pretty easy by running around the islands, and apparently for some reason, nearby Japan with his supersonic running speed.

"Man, this is a real nice day! Wonder what Tails has on his mind right now? He did call me over before he left back to the lab on the Tornado!" The blue hedgehog wondered as he ran at his true blue speed and soon enough, arrived at a small laboratory with a runway used for their plane, the Tornado, was at sight. As he saw the sight of the lab, the blue hedgehog's right ear twitched when he heard the voice of Knuckles nearby. "Sonic! Hey, matte!"

"_Yo, Knuckles!_ It's not every day you usually take a break from guarding the Master Emerald! So, whatcha need?" Sonic turned to his friend and rival, who glided over to the blue hedgehog. The red echidna looked at the green eyes of the blue hero with a serious gaze and responded. "Actually, THIS SWORD wished for me to find you, strange as it sounds."

"Knuckles, what do you... wait a minute, do I recognize this sword?" Sonic scratched his head when he saw the sword with the golden hilt, but then the eyes of the sword opened and a familiar voice. "Sir Sonic... it has been a long time..."

"**Wh..WH.. WHAAAAAAA?! **_**CALIBURN?!**_**"** Sonic's quills stood on end, as he stood wide eyed at the talking blade. Knuckles placed the sword on the ground, and the blade hopped, speaking in his usual tone. "Sir Sonic, I wish I had time to reminisce in our past glories. Sadly, we cannot afford such a luxury as Lady Nimue had sent me to find you in your own world.

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "My Sweet Passion ~ Theme of Amy" (Sonic Adventure)***

As if overhearing the conversation, a young 12 year old pink hedgehog wearing a red halter dress and red and white go-go boots, happened to pass by on a stroll, when she saw the blue blur, and... wouldn't you know it.. single-mindedly ran towards with her overly cheerful tone!

"SONNIKU!" The pink hedgehog shouted, alerting the blue blur, but before he even had a chance to run, the girl glomped him!

"He...Hi, Amy!" The nervous blue hedgehog groaned as he tried to get his own fangirl off of him! Caliburn stared at the girl and spoke to himself for a moment. "La..Lady Nimue? ...No. Couldn't be. They may share the same body, but if seeing Master Knuckles and accidentally mistaking him for Sir Gawain has told me.." Shaking his uneasiness aside, the sentient sword spoke. "If I may, can I speak about why I was looking for you, Sir Sonic?"

Amy got off of Sonic and stared at the bouncing royal sword. "Uh, Sonic.. what is that sword?"

"Oh yeah... can you tell us why you're here, Caliburn old buddy?" Sonic, realizing that he has to get back on topic, asked the blade, to which he closed his eyes a bit. "_Very well_."

***End Theme***

_***South Island ~ Tails' Workshop***_

Sonic stepped inside the lab of his best friend Miles Prower the Fox a.k.a "Tails", an eight year old twin tailed orange-yellow fox cub, standing at 80 cm. (2 ft., 7 in.) and weighing 20 kg. (44 lbs.) and placed Caliburn on a large table that was all littered with schematics of devices he has built, including one of his latest, the handheld Miles Electric which proved helpful during the Dark Gaia Incident and the adventures at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, and set Caliburn down on the table. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails all took a seat under the beautiful spring breeze that blew through the window.

"Sir Sonic, I have a message for you from Lady Nimue, attached within a gem attached to me. If you may..." Caliburn spoke in a serious tone, as a strange small green gem appeared out of thin air and landed on the sand. From the gem, the skies darkened around the area for a bit as a silhouette of a pink hedgehog girl, who looks EXACTLY like Amy, but showed a more refined air as she appeared in a beautiful periwinkle dress, opened her eyes and smiled. "It's been a long time, Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, chosen wielder of Caliburn."

"Wait, wait, wait... WHO IS THAT GIRL?! AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE ME?!" Amy stared dumbfounded at the sight of Nimue, who merely giggled. "You must be my counterpart in Sir Sonic's world, correct? Amy Rose, is it?"

"Yea...yeah.." Amy stood phased, looking nervous to how someone looking like her knows her, to which the enchantress gave a firm answer. "You do not need to worry. Sir Sonic and I are not involved in any affairs. My duties as the Lady of the Lake do prohibit me from such things, but now I have a matter of importance that I must share with all of you."

***Insert Theme: "Nimue – Lady of the Lake" (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy look at Nimue, as she gave a concerned gaze. "Listen, and listen well, for what I will speak of is of dire importance. Remnants of what were the forces of the Underworld have begun to leak out into your world. However, since Merlina was saved from her despair thanks to your valiant efforts, Sir Sonic and Caliburn, we can safely rule her out. But now it seems that the forces have garnered a new power, a power foreign to the land of King Arthur... the power of Arcana."

"Arcana? What's that?" Sonic asked, looking a little alarmed, to which Nimue simply answered. "An ancient magical power, which if misused, would bring disaster. But if used together with an Arcana spirit, untold miracles would happen. In a way, this magic is somewhat similar to the seven gems that lie within your world."

"So in a way, they are kinda like the Chaos Emeralds..." Knuckles answered, to which the lady nodded and spoke. "Yes, but not just anyone can use it. Only those with efficient skill in its power may use it.. Sir Sonic, remember when you were using Soul Surge in the land and in midair?"

"Yeah, it was like Caliburn and I glowed for a moment before we struck. Helped out a ton!" Sonic recalled the feeling for a moment as he got up from his seat to grab Caliburn and see if he still knows how, despite how long ago it was since he wielded the sacred blade. Though Sonic was not one to cling to the past, he was in awe when he was still able to focus energy into his sword and cleaved some discarded metal pieces in two effortlessly! Only this time, his body just began to glow a bright white color now through each slash he performed.

"Wha... Sonic, how did you..?" Knuckles stood slack jawed as he saw the feet Sonic pulled off, only for Sonic to scratch his head. "That's what I want to know! Caliburn old buddy, what happened?"

"It seems that that sometime after Merlina was defeated and after you left, I had a vision... of the original King Arthur and Merlin, her grandfather, that even though they are gone, they are still able to tracks traces of magic from all over the world... young women with extraordinary magical potential who can communicate and harness the power of the Arcana spirits known as Elementals... these.. 'Arcana Maidens'... And for some reason, they seem to be heading to a single location... the land you call 'Japan'."

"Wow, Caliburn... you're kinda hurting my head here..." Sonic rubbed his forehead, feeling this is more info than he can bear, but then Amy, who was shuffling her tarot card deck for her hobby as a fortune teller, decided to confirm the authenticity of the conversation as she had Nimue somehow pull out the cards. "Sonic, I have a pretty bad feeling that sword friend of yours has a point. I just checked your fortune and, though I hate to admit it, Nimue knew my fortune to be true! ..You will encounter two such maidens... but..."

"If I may, Miss Amy." Nimue stepped in to intervene in the conversation. "I believe, in the near future, you will encounter a girl with pink hair with a heart shaped bang on it and another one with long blue hair. These two, who I can confirm as Arcana Maidens, might become a big part in your next mission, which is exactly why I am here talking to you, Sir Sonic..."

***End Theme***

Sure enough, the conversation was interrupted as the T.V. Tails kept in his lab had a sudden news bulletin, with a woman with green hair reporting from the spot.

"We interrupt your daily scheduled program with some breaking news! A large castle was spotted floating in the skies over Kyoto. Also, an ominous light seems to emanate from around it. We warn citizens to take shelter as soon as possible! ...Itai... _too bright_... Anyway, from what eyewitnesses have given, it seems that the castle is headed towards Mt. Fuji. We'll bring you more after these commercials.."

Sonic could only glare and grit his teeth as he looked at the television report, as it ended in static.

Nimue, hearing clearly what was in that particular news report put a grim expression on her face as she spoke. "..It is as I feared; events have begun that cannot be undone. The people in this land will have need of your courage as the people of Camelot once did. Sir Sonic, as Lady of the Lake, I must ask you, will you aid the people there... as the Ace of Courage?"

***End Theme: "X-Tornado" (Sonic X Japanese OST)***

"Heh, did you need to ask?" Sonic showed his ever cocky smile as he gave a thumbs-up to the enchantress. "I'll help them out! Also, I bet these, uh, 'Arcana Maidens' or whatever they're called, I bet they're heading to the spot as well. Wouldn't hurt to give them a helping hand... especially if it's ol' Egghead again as usual! Even after that Time Eater mess, I doubt he learned his lesson anyway!"

"I thank you, Sir Sonic!" Nimue bowed down, happy to see that Sonic had not changed his ways. Taking the initiative, the hedgehog turned to his little brother figure with one thing in mind. "Tails, let's take the Tornado out for a joyride... off to that castle!"

"Alright, Sonic! I'm not too certain about that 'Arcana' thing is or whatever it is all about, but I guess we'll figure out more along the way!" Tails smiled as he readied the bright red biplane of their past adventures.

"Let me come too! Something tells me that my fortune telling skill might end up coming in handy for once!" Amy volunteered, taking her tarot deck along and placing the cards in a fine leather pouch, although one thought lingered on her mind. _"Sonic helping these 'Arcana Maidens' or whoever they are is fine and all if I'm along, but if ANY of them... and I mean __**ANY**__ of them.. tries to flirt with MY Sonic, I'll give them a quick introduction to my Piko Piko Hammer!"_

"Alright, as for me, I'm heading back to Angel Island. Can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded for too long, you know." Knuckles responded as he began to catch air in his long dreadlocks and glide back to Angel Island.

"'Kay, Knux, you can sit this one out! Something tells me this is just a piece of a bigger problem. But where's the fun if there isn't a challenge?" Sonic smirked and called out to the echidna as he hefted Caliburn and placed him in the elaborate sheath that the blade brought along this time. However as the blue hedgehog hopped on the wings of the plane and Tails started up the engine, the Blue Blur could help but feel a premonition about what he might face. _"I have a feeling that I may be in for a real long ride this time... heh, doesn't matter! If it's just that Egghead again, I'll just break his toys like always!"_

Making certain that there would be no interruptions in the takeoff procedure, Tails pressed the buttons on the cockpit's dashboard and placed his Miles Electric handheld as he glared forward and shouted. _"Tornado, takeoff!"_

Soon after that, the Tornado, with Tails as the pilot, Amy as the passenger, and Sonic playing wing walker again flew off from the laboratory's landing pad, and off into the air!

***End Theme***

**MEANWHILE...**

_***Kyoto City ~ Shopping District***_

***Insert Theme:** **"A Possibly Peaceful Everyday Life" (Arcana Heart)***

It was a busy day in the shopping district, where people go and buy clothes, food, accessories, and other necessities. Amidst the hustle and bustle, we see two girls, both of them sixteen years old in age, simply enjoying the day shopping. The first of the girls has short pink hair with a recognizable heart shaped bang, showing an innocent, yet naïve personality, always full of energy, and an irresistible smile on her cute face that seems contagious; this is Heart Aino, the Arcana Maiden who seeks the power of Love.

"Sa-Sa! Hurry up! I want to check that shop next!" Heart, showing her boundless energy, smiled as she held her best friend's arm; the girl in particular has with long silky blue hair with a vivid long bang on her left side, and chocolate brown eyes and was wearing the same school uniform as her best friend, although hers has a red vest that is absent in Heart's attire; known as Saki Tsuzura, the Arcana Maiden with a noble heart. Also different with this girl is her calm demeanor.

"There's this cute little shop with some really nice accessories and I want to hurry before they're all sold out! So please hurry up, Sa-Sa!" Heart, with sparkles in her eyes at the thought of the pretty accessories, from cute pendants to stylish bracelets, urged her best friend with her unstoppable smile, to which Saki, unable to relent, sighed and spoke, although sweating a little from the embarrassment of the nickname she gave her.. "Okay, okay! I'll come! Just don't pull my arm so hard! ...And please, also, stop calling me 'Sa-Sa'..."

***End Theme***

Soon enough, the cheerful shopping atmosphere got cut short as a large castle on a floating landmass hovered over the skies. The townsfolk, easily unnerved by its sheer mass and how it easily blocked the bright sunlight in the area began to point and scream at the sight of the colossal mass. Soon enough mass panic echoed in the area as the people all had to turn tail and run... except for Heart and Saki, who merely glared at the landmass, recognizing it right from the get go... and knowing exactly WHO caused the commotion.

***Insert Theme: "Close Sisters" (Arcana Heart 2)***

"Mildred... she STILL has not learned her lesson? Just what is she up to this time?" Heart, clearly not looking happy, shouted out, thinking of Mildred Avallone, who some time ago planned to kidnap Heart in her past plan to combine the real world and the Elemental World into one... only to ironically be defeated by the very Arcana Maiden she sought to capture. Nowadays, she had succeeded in becoming a full Arcana, serving under her beloved sister Angelia, who was left eternally in a ten year old body due to her time in the Elemental World..

"I'm not sure... but I doubt it is anything good..." Saki shared her friend's uncertainty, for personal reasons, with one thought clinging in her mind as she glared at the castle with one in mind, at the thought of another friend of hers still linked to that very castle. _"Fiona... if you're still there... no matter what, I WILL still save you!"_

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "To the Rescue: A Knight's Law" (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

"Sa-Sa, I don't know what Mildred is planning, but by the power of Love, she won't have her way so easily! Let's go!" Heart declared as she began to run toward the castle, with a way to go there in mind. Saki, a little worried for Heart, but sharing her determination to storm the floating castle, nodded with a serious look on her face. "Alright... but we need to be careful. Let's go!"  
>As the two friends began to run towards the floating castle, Saki had a determined thought on her mind as she ran, her thoughts on her best friend from two years ago who was still missing in the Elemental World... and that this Mildred had the key. <em>"Fiona-chan.. no matter whatever it takes... I WILL see you again. And this time... I will set you free!"<em>

***End Theme***

Little do the two heroines know that a lone red biplane was coincidentally heading in the same direction; its destination the same as the two girls, with a lone blue figure eying the castle and smirking with confidence as the plane tailed it..

_This is the pilot chapter of the new fanfic, which I had to admit, took longer to plan, since I also have my other fanfic "Mario & iDOLMASTER Party" in the works. Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated on how to improve things, since I know little of Arcana Heart, yet I used the Wiki for the third game for much needed info before I plan the next chapter._

_Also, I'm basing the timeline of the story after the events of Sonic Generations but before Sonic Lost World. Would make much more sense this way._


	2. Mildred Makes her Move!

_CrystalPhoenixBlader here, adding another chapter to the new fanfic! I checked the comments on the first chapter and I found a positive comment saying that it was epic! With that bit of positivity, I think I can continue, while I also work on my other fanfic! It won't be easy, but at least I ought to try when I have the time!_

_Okay, disclaimer time; I do not own any of the Sonic characters or the Arcana Heart characters; the Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, and the Arcana Heart characters belong to Examu and Arc System Works. So, standby angels and hedgehog hero! ACTION!_

***Opening Theme: "Yume no Arukana?" (Arcana Heart)***

_***SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: CHAOTIC ARCANA***_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**MILDRED MAKES HER MOVE! ENTER THE ARCANA KNIGHT, SONIC!**_

_***Kyoto City ~ City Park***_

***insert Theme: "With the Usual Mood" (Arcana Heart 2)***

In a city park nearby, we switch to a young woman with a little girl lying happily on her lap; the woman in particular, Kamui Tokinomiya, looks much like a school student with her deep blue school uniform and elegant long dark green ponytail, she is in fact the Thousand Years Protector, whose Arcana had placed her into eternal slumber and awakening whenever a new crisis would threaten the world. Ever since the Ragnarok Incident, the swordswoman has yet to return to her slumber and spent her time looking after the Millennium Guard selected for her in this generation for her mission: a 13 year old girl named Konoha who is a young kunoichi from the half human, half canine Koinumaru clan of ninja warriors... although the only canine characteristics physically on the girl were the ears and the tail.

The half canine kunoichi rested on her master's lap like a content puppy who had its meal. Kamui, wondering why she was unable to return to her eternal slumber, began to think for a moment as Konoha lay on her lap. _"By all accounts, I should have returned to my slumber moments ago... yet I was unable to sleep. Perhaps... something is amiss that I had not noticed yet?"_

"Woof-woof! Is something wrong, Miss Kamui? Konoha can help!" Konoha sprung awake and looked at her master, to which Kamui sighed as she looked at the partly cloudy sky. "I was wondering about one thing... after that last incident, I was supposed to return to my slumber... but it seems something is amiss. Especially with what happened before... with Ragnarok..." The Thousand Years Protector's mind drifted to memories of the crisis that nearly had the chance to sink all of Japan...

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Close Sisters" (Arcana Heart 2)***

All of a sudden, the view of the sun was blocked by a familiar floating castle hovering in the sky, instantly grabbing the attention of the Thousand Years Protector and her chosen Millennium Guard.

"Is that..? It can't be! But I thought Heart defeated her!" Kamui stood on the ground looking on edge, enough for Konoha to notice. "Woof! Miss Kamui, is that castle...?"

"Yes... it seems Mildred Avallone has somehow regained her full strength..." Kamui frowned as she gripped her beloved blade, Tamayorihime. Soon after, a mental message from the Ministry of Elemental Affairs echoed into the woman's ears. _"Mildred Avallone had regained her strength, and she and her sister, Angelia, may try to fuse our world and the Elemental world together again. You must intercept them."_

"...Very well.." Kamui spoke, but before she could move, another telepathic message came to her_. "Also, this time, we sensed a small third party, most likely independent and unaware of the danger, on route toward the castle as well. We saw a small red biplane, possibly an antique plane from the events of World War II, beginning to appear from southwest of Japan. It is not the plane itself we have an interest in... It is a small blue creature somehow maintaining its balance on the top wing. From what we've gathered from reports taken secretly from the Guardians of Unified Nations, G.U.N. for short, the creature is identified as 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. Despite the reports and how unwilling G.U.N. is, mainly because of pride, he may most likely be an ally acting on his own will alone, but regardless, when you encounter him, keep an eye on him."_

"'Sonic'? ...Understood..."

"Woof! Konoha will come with you!" Konoha spoke with full confidence in her skills as she assumed her battle position. Kamui stared at the young shinobi and sighed. "Konoha, I know you mean well, but please, let me handle this one alone.."

"Woof! Woof! Don't be ridiculous! I have to help you as the Millennium Guard, and that's that!" Konoha spoke back, affirming her determination to aid Kamui, enough for the woman to sigh in disdain. "Sigh... what am I going to do with you?"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Amy's Hammer" (Sonic X Japanese OST)***

Just as the Thousand Years Protector and her Millennium Guard were getting ready, a lone girl eyed the duo with an uncomfortable gaze... most particularly on Konoha.

"Agh! Darn it! Not again! Konoha's gotten one step ahead of me AGAIN! Well, she won't upstage me for long!" Nazuna Inuwaka, a 13-year-old member of a clan that rivals the Koinumaru clan who sought to help Kamui with her mission, stood looking pretty upset and jealous of Konoha as she held one of her sacred weapons, the cane Tsumiko.

"Nazuna! Where did you run off to?" A loud voice echoed a bit behind Nazuna, most likely belong to her older sister, Akane Inuwaka, a 16 year old member of the Inuwaka clan chosen to be its next successor. Upon finding her younger sister, Akane, with her ever optimistic smile, shouted out. "Hey! Nazuna! What are ya up to?"

"Hey! Keep it down, Akane-neechan!" Nazuna pouted, not wanting to be distracted, but as soon as the young Inuwaka turned her attention back to Kamui and Konoha... they were nowhere to be found!

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Where in Kanto should we go?" (Arcana Heart 2)***

"OH NO! Don't tell me they left?!" Nazuna stood shocked, but then she saw the castle floating. "That castle... maybe THAT's where Kamui-sama and Konoha are heading to! I won't let that little dog upstage me again! I know I said it earlier, but now I'm serious!"

"Oh, don't look so upset, Nazuna! It's like I said before, you're cute when you're upset... but you're irresistible when you smile!" Akane tried to reassure her sister, only for Nazuna to get mad at HER! "Sis, will you get serious?! We have to catch up with them over toward that castle over there!" With that, the young Inuwaka clan member was hot in her heels as she ran. Akane stood for a moment as she was in thought for a moment. _"To be honest, I AM serious. But I think it might be best to at least not let my sister catch me ACTUALLY working hard while I watch over her! That would be uncool!"_

With that in mind, the future successor put on her own confident grin as she ran to catch up with her sister!

***End Theme***

_***Tokyo City ~ Skies***_

***Insert Theme: "Tornado and Scramble ~ for Sky Chase" (Sonic Adventure)***

The Tornado was flying over the skies of Japan as Tails, with the skill of a seasoned pilot, flew over the buildings in town, while Sonic stood bravely on the wing with his arms crossed.

"Sir Sonic, I have to admit, your friend's strange contraption is proving to be a big help, seeing as we must locate the castle through any methods necessary." Caliburn commented to its wielder as it rested in its sheath on Sonic's back.

"Tails always pulls through when I need his help. Heck, once I heard he managed to save Station Square himself... without me around!" Sonic gave a fanged grin, recalling how the prodigy fox saved the town by disarming the missile that Eggman fired that would destroy the city after it failed to detonate during the events concerning Chaos.

"Aww, cut it out! ...Anyways, we should be should be spotting the castle any..." Tails, being modest and humble as he blushed, feeling he did not do much during that ordeal he went through, spoke as he piloted the plane, but his conversation got cut short as he gaped at what just was in front of him.

"Tails, what's going on? Why are you..." Amy, looking at her Piko Piko Hammer as she was polishing it to a mirror finish, asked, but was shocked at what she and the fox were seeing. "OMIGOSH!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Event ~ Black Noises (First Part)" (Sonic Adventure 2)***

"TAILS! AMY! What is... oh." Sonic turned his head to Tails and back to where he believed his little buddy was looking, only to see the floating castle that he and his friends saw on the news just earlier wide in the open skies.

"Omigosh, that place is huge! And how is it even flying in the first place?" Amy, from the passenger's side, watched as she kept a careful grip of her hammer and her pouch holding her tarot cards. All of a sudden, two of her cards began to glow ominously, enough for the hedgehog girl to pull them out and see what was going as she turned to her crush. "Sonniku, something's up with my tarot deck!"  
>"What's going on, Amy?" Sonic turned to the girl with a concerned gaze, and without any hesitation, the girl looked at Sonic's green eyes and spoke. "I don't know why, but two of my cards, those of Love and Lightning, are glowing brightly!"<p>

Just as she finished speaking, Amy caught sight of two girls who were somehow... flying? And it seemed they were heading straight for the castle as well! The hedgehog girl pulled out a pair of binoculars and used them to get a clearer look. "N..NO WAY! Those pink and blue haired girls!"

As it seemed, Heart Aino and Saki Tsuzura were making a beeline towards the castle at full speed, completely unaware that the young hedgehog girl spotted them and alerted her hero.

***End Theme***

"..So it seems Nimue's wisdom was right on the mark. This castle and whoever is controlling it must be stopped before they could cause a potential catastrophe to the world. Sir Sonic, this mission will be at least twice as difficult as back in Camelot, with much more than a country at stake... in fact, an entire WORLD. Nevertheless, will you still proceed?" Caliburn, in its sheath on Sonic's back, closed his eyes for a moment as it recalled the past crisis and how Sonic risked his life to try to reason with Merlina as it spoke to its chosen wielder. Whether the sentient blade expected the answer or not, Sonic smirked and gave his trademark grin as he already knew his answer.

***Insert Theme: "Sonic's Fight" (Sonic X Japanese OST)***

"Heh, did you need to ask? Besides what fun is there in an adventure if it's easy?" Sonic smirked as he confidently gazed at the castle, ever curious what is inside and the opposition. Caliburn, remembering Sonic's behavior during the adventure in Camelot, sighed for a moment. "Even after a long time, you are still such a fool. But... it is better than being a coward." Afterwards, the blade let out a confident grin. "Anyways, shall we?"

"Read my mind there, Caliburn old buddy! Tails, take us over to the castle!" Sonic grinned as he gave Tails the go-ahead. The little fox, knowing that whatever was in the castle was getting Sonic's full attention, nodded in agreement as he gripped the controls and fired up the engines. "Alright, Sonic! Okay, Tornado-1, full speed ahead! Let's go!"

With that, the Tornado biplane quickly flew to keep up with the castle...

***End Theme***

_***Avallonne's Floating Palace ~ Hallway***_

***Insert Theme: "A Possibly Peaceful Everyday Life" (Arcana Heart 1 OST)***

Along the hallways of the floating castle, in one of the hallways, we find a young girl in a maid uniform wearing metal gloves and metal boots cleaning the hallway. This is Fiona Mayfield, a girl from Britain who was best friends with Saki Tsuzura two years before the story. However the two friends were suddenly pulled into the Elemental World against their own wills. Saki was rescued by the Arcana spirit Bhanri and managed to escape, but Fiona was not as fortunate. Soon, the 13 year old girl lost her physical body and became a higher being. But with the recent planar rifts across Japan, Fiona was able has been able to return to the material world with only one goal in mind: to find a way to become human again so that she can be with her best friend again. For now, she works for Mildred Avallone, who promised to help her find a way home.

"Okay! The hallway is clean as ever! Now I've got to see what else I can do?" Fiona smiled as she finished tidying up the knight armor hung as display, until she heard a young voice call out to her.

"Fiona! Hurry and get over here!" The voice could only belong to Angelia Avallone, Mildred's sister. Although she looks ten years old, she is in fact older than Mildred, but her aging had stopped due to her time in the Elemental world. The eternal ten year old walked over and came over to the maid with her hands on her hips, one of them holding the magician she met in the Elemental world, Malin.

"C..Coming... AAH!" Fiona turned to her master but then she tripped on the leg of the knight armor and fell faceflat on the floor! "OWIE!"

...And to add salt to the wound, the knight's armor began to go all London Bridge and fell down on the ground with a lot of thuds, clangs, and the like!

"Fiona..." Angelia began to look pretty unhappy with what she just witnessed. But before the actual older Avallonne sister could say a word, Fiona was already down on her knees, apologizing with tears in her eyes. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!"

"Normally, I would scold you for such klutziness, but now isn't the time! Sis already told me that the Sacred Maidens had already arrived in the castle, with Heart and Saki being the last to come in!" Angelia tilted her head and explained to the maid, who brightened in an instant over the mention that her best friend may be attempting to find a way to get her back to normal again! As they ran to the room, Fiona made certain to pick up her heavy broadsword, which clearly is bigger than she is, obviously!

***End Theme***

_***Avalonne's Floating Palace ~ Main Hall***_

Heart Aino and Saki Tsuzura had just arrived through the front door of the palace and walked through the halls, feeling a major case of Déjà vu as they walked.

"Wow that really takes us back, right Sa-Sa?" Heart gasped as she looked at her friend, who nodded with a serious face. "Indeed. Back then, Mildred tried to force our world and the spirit world together. No doubt she's going to do that again, but I feel that there's also something different."

"What do you mean?" Heart stared at her friend with a completely curious stare. The blue haired maiden's eyes did not meet her friend's as she gave her answer. "Getting in here was much easier than before. It's as if Mildred is expecting us, yet left no one to watch the door. Suspicious..."

"I know... oh, look!" Heart agreed before stopping the subject as she spotted the rest of their friends.

_***Avallonne's Floating Castle ~ Central Hallway***_

In the wide hallway, Heart and Saki encountered the rest of their friends. Aside from Kamui and Konoha, as well as Akane and Nazuna who seemed to have arrived a few minutes earlier, the rest of the group of friends arrived on the scene. From the left coming first was their good friend Maori Kasuga, a raven black haired priestess of the Kasuga family who is widely renowned for the expertise of performing purification rituals and assisting in all matters related to the Elemental world. She lives with her older sister Tsuzune and her younger sisters Koito and Kouta.

By the priestess' left side was Mei-Fang, a humanoid robot with her grayish blue hair in two buns which is a product of China's technological advances, programmed with 4000 years' worth of Chinese recipes and a wide variety of martial arts knowledge. This Maiden looked at the duo and greeted with a bow.

Next to her was Kira Daidohji, a dark blue haired child prodigy of around 11 or 12 wearing a blue one piece swimming suit, who earned her doctorate's degree at a prestigious American university. Unfortunately, Kira became embittered of the world around her when she was forced to reenter elementary school upon her return to Japan. As a result she became arrogant and condescending, as shown in her cocky grin, as she felt that her only option left in her hopes for others to recognize her genius was to achieve a quest of world domination. ...Yeah, compared to actual villains, even Eggman, she's not at all a threat. Moving on!

Up next was Lilica Felchenerow, the half-human, half-demon girl, inheriting her demonic features, consisting of her pointed ears and demon wings on her back. She is the type of girl who does not have much care in the world as she enjoyed skipping school, playing pranks, and skating around town on her roller blades that her father bought for her. In fact, she saw the floating castle as a perfect excuse to skip school again. Nevertheless, she winked with a smile upon seeing Heart again.

Next to her was the bookish and introverted Yoriko Yasuzumi, a girl overly fascinated with the occult, and, with Lilica's help, attempted to summon a low level demon servant for herself. However, due to her chickening out midway to splash cold water on her face, and the fact that Lilica mischievously redrew the magic circle's incantation, what Yoriko got was a "Demon King" that goes by the name of Mike. And because the contract was sealed, the girl is unable to part with her companion, which looked like a staff with a demonic head!

Saki and Heart saw their friends already on their scene, with the pin k haired spotting them first and waving hello. "Minna!"

"Hey, Heart! How are things?" Lilica waved back to Heart, who happily answered back. "Pretty good! Saki and I went to do a little shopping today!"

"Aw man, you should have just let me come along!" Lilica frowned, only for Mei Fang to butt in in her usual monotone voice. "I am afraid this is not the time for such chatter. Mildred Avallonne is approaching us even as we speak."

"Actually, I am ALREADY here..." A voice familiar to the girls echoed as Mildred Avalonne herself appeared before the girls, with Angelia and Fiona by her side.

***Insert Theme: "Warped Summit" (Arcana Heart)***

"Welcome everyone back to my castle, most of all Heart Aino and Saki Tsuzura." Mildred announced to the group of girls, who stared down the woman.

"Mildred! Whatever you're up, by the power of Love, you won't have your way!" Heart declared as she clenched her fist.

"Easy there, Heart Aino. There will be time for a battle later. There IS a reason I lured all of you here." Mildred halted Heart for a moment for a moment, also making Saki pretty uneasy as to why she withheld the fighting. The blonde haired woman, now an Arcana spirit of her own will, decided to look at Kamui, who held the hilt of Tamayorihime at the ready. "Ah, the Thousand Years Protector. Most likely, you know the answer of the question I want to ask. Have you ever heard... of the legendary seven Chaos Emeralds?"

Most everyone, with the obvious exception of the katana bearer herself, were in utter confusion to what the gems even are. Heart cutely scratched her head as she pondered. "Chaos Emeralds? ...Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Maybe they must some really high class jewelry!" Lilica thought with a glimmer in her eye, but Kira had a thought of what the gems, one that the other girls knew that she was going to say. 'No way! They must be some world domination tools of some sort! And I intend to get my hands on them now that my genius has learned of them! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah right, in your dreams! What would a girl like you that gets grounded now and again do with a bunch of pretty gems? Wear them as a pretty necklace?" Lilica gave a snarky grin at the girl "genius, which angered her, as she had a pretty short fuse. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You heard me." Lilica kept her snarky façade up, which angered Kira even more to the point she summoned a watery blob under her. "YOU WANT A FIGHT, IS THAT IT?!"

"Some things never change..." Saki sighed as the two girls were itching to get their fight underway. But before any punches could get a chance to fly, Kamui opened her eyes and spoke. "...They are not just mere jewels."

"Miss Kamui?" Konoha looked at her guardian with a curious gaze, as did Nazuna who stared as well. Kamui relaxed her guard a bit as she began to explain what the gems are. "For those of you do not know... especially you Kira... the seven Chaos Emeralds are gems of untold power."

***Insert Theme: "Legend of the Babylonians" (Sonic Riders)***

A silhouette of the fabled gems, glimmering in green, red, blue, yellow, purple, cyan, and gray, appeared as Kamui continued her explanation.

"No one throughout history knows where the Chaos Emeralds originally came from or how they came to be, except for a fact that they have existed for millennia, and that they predate the even more powerful Master Emerald, which existed before recorded time. Many civilizations sought their legendary powers for their own ends and to understand their secrets. One of these Emeralds alone has enough power to levitate in midair and give.. a boost in power... but anyone who manages to collect all seven of them can command ultimate power... one that is completely unrivalled in many ways. There is a known prayer echoed throughout the ages that came with the gems, as well as the Master Emerald.. 'The Servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power that is enriched by the heart. The Controller serves to unify the Chaos."

***End Theme***

'Wow... Kamui, you're REALLY hurting my head here, as well as Kira's..." Lilica was almost ready to go on a snooze cruise, which can be more than be said for Kira, as she already was snoozing!

"Oh... to believe that such power would exist..." Saki did clearly pay attention, as well as Yoriko. "They really do seem to be really rare stones! And to believe they hold such power..."

"Geez, get ahold of yourself! Though I DO seem to share your idea in getting those gems..." Mike snapped at Yoriko before having ideas of his own about the gems.

"My, such behavior over the Chaos Emeralds... I shouldn't have expected any less... however..." Mildred crossed her arms, which got the girls' attention, especially Angelia, who was close by to her sister. "Sis, what do you mean?"

Mildred opened her eyes as she made herself clear. "I need not only the Emeralds, but the one who has used them the most in this day and age."

All the Sacred Maidens present stopped as they looked at Mildred. Fiona, who was also present, asked in curiosity. "..Ano... the one who used them?"

"Yes, Fiona. It is hard to believe, but from what rumor says, the one has used them most is an anthromorphic blue hedgehog renowned for his immense running speed. I'm pretty sure some of you girls know who I am talking about."  
>Some of the Maidens, like Konoha, Kira, Nazuna, Akane, Fiona, Saki, and even Angelia looked at each other, wondering who or what Mildred was even talking about. However, there was one Maiden in the group, Heart Aino, who knew who Mildred was talking about as she remembered seeing a small plushie in the shape and detail of the hedgehog in particular in one of the stores she took Saki to during their shopping trip earlier... and the name of who the plushie represented.<p>

***Insert Theme: "Happy Feeling" (Arcana Heart 3)***

"SUGOII! Are you speaking about Sonic the Hedgehog?!" The pink haired girl spoke in joy as her eyes glimmered. Saki looked at her friend with a skeptical gaze. "Heart... you know of this 'Sonic'?"

"Of course I do! He's the fastest creature on this planet! And also, he's very kawaii!" Heart glimmered hopped up and down happily.

***End Theme***

_***Avallonne's Floating Castle ~ Outside ~ Midair***_

"_**AHCHOO!"**_

Sonic sneezed as he wiped the mucus off his nose and wondered in confusion. "..Someone must be talking about me..."

"Sure it's not your imagination? Anyway, we're close to the castle now." Tails spoke as he gripped the steering mechanism of the Tornado. Amy rode along until she felt a strong light in her tarot deck. Reaching for the cards, the female hedgehog called out to her blue hero. "Sonikku! My tarot deck! It's all glowing! And it's not just Love and Lightning. There's Earth, Water, Fire, Metal, Plant, Wind, Time... but Light is overflowing so much that it's kinda hurting my eyes!"

"Well, Sir Sonic, this is it. The time for action has come." Caliburn announced from its sheath. Sonic eyed the blade and smirked. "You know it!"

"Matte, Sonic! The radar's picking a strong energy signature somewhere in the lower depths in the castle as well as one within... and that energy in particular is radiating from one person!" Tails alerted his big brother figure of the two energy signatures from the Miles Electric installed onto the dashboard of the cockpit. Sonic, being swift in his decisions as ever, grinned as he told the plan of action that he just came up in his head. "Alright, then! Tails, you and Amy can take care of the energy signature below the castle. As for me..."

Soon, he began to show his ever confident, arrogant, cocky side that defies all sorts of danger as he braced himself. "I'll just show myself in!"

"Sir Sonic, I know you're ready for battle and all, but how exactly are you going to get in?" Caliburn asked it wielder. Sonic, not one to hesitate whenever something needs to be done, smiled as he pulled out the blade. "Did ya need to ask?"

***Insert Theme: "To the Rescue: A Knight's Law" (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

"I forget who I was talking to sometimes..." Caliburn closed his eyes and smiled, remembering that as foolish Sonic is, he was the type of person who would not waver so easily. Sonic readied himself as he gripped the handle of the sword and called out to Tails. "Tails, take Amy and take care of that energy source below us!"

"Okay! But what are you gonna do?" Tails asked as he gripped the steering mechanism tightly. Sonic looked at one of the windows and gave his trademark grin as he readied himself. "Hehe... whaddaya think?"

Tails looked at the window and sighed. "Oh well... good luck!"

"Sir Sonic... don't tell me you're...!" Caliburn's started to widen as he realized what its master was just thinking!

..And as if expecting his brother to do what he expected would happen next, the twin tailed prodigy fox watched as Sonic leapt off the plane and used the air resistance as he literally glided toward the window... well, not as precise as Knuckles, but at least he readied himself as he gripped Calburn, who was beginning to feel like he should have stayed back in Camelot. "SIR SONIC, YOU RECKLESS FOOOOOOLLLLL!"

***End Theme, Insert Theme: "Warped Summit" (Arcana Heart)***

Mildred turned her attention to the girls, now that they know of Sonic's existence, and spoke once more. "And why is it that I need the hedgehog? Simple. I need him to harness the Emeralds so that I can harness the energy that he emits to make the mergence between the two worlds possible. The only missing factor, other than the fact that neither of you even knows where even one of the Chaos Emeralds would be, would be to find the blue hedgehog himself!"

"What?! All this chaos.. just to find Sonniku?! You're so heartless!" Heart pouted angrily, with Lilica joining in this time. "Now you're just asking for a whupping now!"

...But before the two girls could jump into battle, Mei Fang opened her eyes and spoke in her monotone voice. "One moment. I sense another life force coming this way."

"You're serious? what did you find, Mei Fang?" Maori looked at the humanoid Maiden as she gripped her gohei.

"This incoming energy does not match any of the other Maidens... the source is one small creature, who is heading to this very location. Upon checking data passed from the Celestial Union's Rosenburg Branch, the creature from my scan is indeed..."

However before she could finish...

***End Theme***

_***KERRRRAASSSHHHHH!***_

One lone creature crashed through the colored window, blinding the girls with the bright light from outside as he let out a battle cry as glass shards fly down to the floor.

"_**TEERRRRRRRIIAAAAAAAA!"**_

***Insert Theme: "It Doesn't Matter" (Sonic and the Black Knight)*(The version that's NOT the violin.)**

Sonic the Hedgehog landed foot first as he skidded on the floor with the help of Caliburn, who left sparks on the floor from the blade touching the floor, repositioning himself as he turned his gaze at the Maidens and Mildred Avallonne, showing his ever-confident while the dust settled. With his display done, the blue hero of South Island opened his jade green eyes and gave his pearly white grin as he spoke.

"Hey! Did I miss the party?"

***End Theme***

_That's the end of the second of the second chapter! Now Sonic and the Maidens have met, but an inevitable battle with Mildred Avallonne that is coming right off the bat is soon to follow. Will Sonic, along with the blade Caliburn, mange to put a stop to Mildred's plan in time? Find out next time!_

_..And maybe introduce more characters..._


End file.
